injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League: Incursion
Justice League: Incursion is the second game created by Cronos Studios and is set to be released on PC, PS4, Xbox One and Wii U in Winter 2016. It assumes a turn-based combat system and has a rich story, featuring many story missions after the main campaign is defeated. Many popular DC heroes are playable and the central mechanic is the ability to create your own Justice League lineup with any of the characters available. Game Mechanics As mentioned above, the gameplay will take the style of turn-based combat, with a puzzle/platforming aspect outside of combat. The player will assume control of the Justice League in-game. However, the Justice League can be rearranged at any time with different members. Each member slot has a different role to play, these being: Hero, Warrior, Logistics, Scrapper, Marksman, Tank and Support. There must always be one of each role in the team at any time. The team lineup also affects the gameplay, as there is a 'trust' system that affects how you can approach missions. One example is where the League must gain access to a research lab. If it is filled with respectable members, such as Superman, then the staff will allow you access. If your team has less respectable figures then you will either need to fight your way in or find an alternative, stealthier approach. The League set-up has another impact in the technology available. For example, having Batman on the team will grant access to the Batwing, a fast travel device. Without him, you must make your way to a teleporter on foot. The game will have an open world aspect, with several hubs where you can interact with characters, unlock more, begin side quests and replay story missions. Each of the hubs will be large enough for a good exploration aspect and there will be plenty of collectibles to make replayability essential. You can travel between hubs either through a teleporter or the aforementioned fast travel characters. Characters Heroes Heroes are the neutral characters and have all-round stats that offer no advantages or disadvantages. They are usually the more moral characters and leaders of the League. Heroes will have the highest trust level. *Superman *Firestorm *Vibe *Booster Gold *Orion *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Guardian *Black Orchid *Black Lightning *Red Robin *Aqualad *Rick Flag Warriors Warriors are typically melee fighters and specialise in weaponry as opposed to bare-handed combat. They are the lancers of the team and have a high attack stat. *Wonder Woman *Hawkgirl *Steel *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Metamorpho *Blue Devil *Big Barda *Amethyst *Olympian *Ravager *Nightwing *Harley Quinn Logistics Logistics are the more tactical heroes. They may focus more on setting up traps and applying debuffs to enemies than actually combating them. They will have a high accuracy stat. *Batman *Atom *Elongated Man *Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) *Huntress *Aztek *Hourman *John Constantine *Looker *Blue Beetle *Rocket *Captain Boomerang Scrappers Scrappers are the straight-up fighters of the team, always using melee attacks and fighting unarmed as opposed to warriors. They will also have a slightly increased movement speed in the overworld. They will have a high evasion stat. *Flash *Black Canary *Vixen *Shazam *Animal Man *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Arsenal *Deadman *Freight Train *Beast Boy *Kid Flash *Bronze Tiger Marksmen Marksmen are ranged fighters, and will be able to use their ranged abilities in the open world to access hard to reach areas. They will have the highest stamina stat. *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Green Arrow *Gypsy *Doctor Light *Fire *Obsidian *Power Ring *Frankenstein *Halo *Starfire *Tigress *Deadshot Tanks Tanks are the heavy hitters of the team, and will be able to take a lot of damage before being knocked out. They often have ways to protect their allies in battle as well. They will have the highest defense stat. *Aquaman *Hawkman *Red Tornado *Doctor Fate *Captain Atom *Power Girl *Plastic Man *Swamp Thing *Geo-Force *Wonder Girl *Superboy *King Shark Support Support characters are more focused towards co-ordinating and healing allies as opposed to combating enemies. Their abilities will allow battles to go on for longer. They will have the highest health stat but a low defense stat. *Martian Manhunter *Cyborg *Zatanna *Mister Miracle *Ice *Jade *Element Woman *Phantom Stranger *Katana *Raven *Miss Martian *Plastique Category:Games Category:Incursion